Cab and Taijorn
Cab and Taijorn are support characters in the Dragon Calling series and are introduced in Kin Seeker, in the earlier chapters (before Laeka'Draeon's quest really begins). They are wescats from the western province of Kilnii, in the northern kingdom of Kiiyoten. Ex-vanguard-turned-merchant and herbologist, respectively, the life-long friends began the long trek from their forest home to answer the call for help from Cab's cousin, whose attempt at starting a life far away in a south-western hemlan city, has gotten him into some trouble (unspecified, though it is implied that the corruption of influential forces within the city is part of the issue). Choosing to make an adventure out of the rather arduous situation, the wescats opt for travelling (primarily) on foot, and it is their decision to cut cross-country that has their paths unexpectedly cross with Laeka'Draeon. They find the young dragon alone in the Grey Hill Valleys, bound by what appears to be a Paralysis Seal. Though Taijorn initially holds reservations, Cab is quick to use his bai baton to break the Seal and set the dragon free. The fortuitous meeting and subsequent conversation forms a small but memorable bond and reveals information vital to Laeka'Draeon's budding journey. Appearance Being wescats, Cab and Taijorn have the signature mustelid features (long spine, thick fur, short rounded noses, and large straight claws), but otherwise, are very different in appearance. Taijorn has motley fur of black and tan, with white markings on his face, paws, and tail. At the initial encounter with Laeka'Draeon, Taijorn is wearing a bulging double-strapped travelling pack. Taijorn also has heterochromia, a condition where the eyes are a different colour; Taijorn's are brown (left eye) and yellow (right eye). Illustrations by the author have Taijorn with larger, 'brighter' eyes, and longer, scruffier fur than Cab. His ears are also more rounded at the tips. Cab is described as having dark ruddy-brown fur, which is well-kempt. As far as stature, Cab is taller, and due to his martial training, more muscular (though that is difficult to tell beneath the thick fur). At the initial encounter with Laeka'Draeon, Cab is wearing a leather weapon harness (strapped over one shoulder and across the chest) which is used to carry his bai baton (see the wescat page for more info on the batons). His baton is purple in colour, with a circular head. Illustrations by the author show Cab with green eyes and small tufts on the ears. Personality Cab: Confident and charismatic, Cab sees the world in a straightforward manner and approaches life accordingly. He dislikes spontaneity and obsessive behaviour, which is odd considering his best friend is both artless and compulsive. Having grown up in a family of vanguards, he is well-trained in the art of combat, though he finds conflict tiresome and prefers resolving issues with his sharp tongue. Though not a particularly affectionate wescat, Cab is extremely loyal to his family, as seen in his efforts to help his cousin, Haskel, even though it meant suspending his business in his home region and travelling across kingdoms for an indefinite time-frame. Taijorn: Taijorn is even-tempered and cheerful, although his inattention to the moods of others often has him wrongly labelled a dimwit; though he does make a habit of speaking his mind and instigating an action before proper and practical consideration. While not the most sensible, Taijorn is sincere in his feelings and expressions, and by nature, an extremely compassionate individual, with a love of life and all its curiosities. He is both affectionate and loyal, not only to kin but to friends from all creature-kinds and walks of life; even newly acquainted ones. Return Appearance At the character's parting of ways in the first book, it is hinted at the possibility of meeting them again. As the story arcs would have it, Cab and Taijorn do make a return appearance (much to the delight of wescat fans) in Dual Destiny and play a significant roll in aiding Laeka'Draeon and his travelling companions during their trials in the city of Shoumeign. It is in the city, and from the second run-in with the charismatic wescat duo that other interesting and important support characters are introduced, including Cab's nonchalant yet highly intelligent cousin, Haskel, and his business partner, Conso. With their help, Laeka'Draeon's odds of success in the Shoumeign Arc are significantly raised. Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters